


Double Dosage (Blazblue: TG/Twinning)

by MirageSand



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Kudos: 1





	Double Dosage (Blazblue: TG/Twinning)

In the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi a man with a large sword and a harsh attitude had recently arrived. His name was Ragna the Bloodedge and in a short amount of time he had become the world’s most dangerous criminal. Right now he was going through the district of the city known as Orient Town. Ragna was keeping his eyes peeled for any vigilantes with a hunger for the massive bounty on his head. He had hoped to just go straight to the NOL headquarters but he kept being hindered by various odd people. Suddenly a strange hooded cat like creature dropped down in front of him. Ragna instantly recognized the creature as Taokaka, someone he had run into a little bit earlier. “You again? What the hell do you want now?”

Taokaka began rubbing her stomach as she spoke. “Tao so hungry good guy, if Tao doesn’t eat soon Tao is going to starve.” Ragna ignored her dramatization and tried to walk past her when Tao moved to block him. “Good guy needs to buy Tao food!”

“I don’t got any money either so you are just going to have to find somebody else to bug.”

Taokaka didn’t move though and continued to bar his path. She began playfully punching the air a couple of times. “If Tao beats good guy here good guy will have to buy Tao tons of food.” She was drooling just thinking about it and ignored Ragna’s protestations before attacking him. Tao was jumping all about and lunging straight at him. Ragna pulled out his sword and began swatting at her with it. She was proving a bit too agile for him to land a hit on. All of his powerful swings just missing her and slamming into the environment. The entire time Tao was pelting him with small objects and annoying him to no end.

“Just stay still for a second dammit!” Ragna was more annoyed by the second with his ‘fight’ and started ramping things up. More and more of his surroundings were taking a ton of damage as he was wildly throwing attack without care as to what they hit. It was not surprising that all of the ruckus was beginning to draw a large crowd. One such person was a doctor from a nearby clinic named Litchi Faye Ling. She was curious where all the loud noises were coming from and went to check it out. “Excuse me.” Litchi was trying her best to get through the crowd of onlookers and see what was going on. From what little she could see it appeared that there was a white-haired man going on a rampage and destroying everything in sight.

Eventually Taokaka had lost interest in what was going on and scampered off towards something else that had caught her attention. Ragna was left standing there all alone in the devastated scenery with a confused look on his face. Ragna put his sword back and muttered curses under his breath about his current situation. He was about to leave when a feminine voice called out to him. “Stop right there! What do you think you are doing?” Litchi took it upon herself to confront who she believed to be an aggressive anarchist.

“What the hell are you accusing me of? I was the one being attacked.”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses, it was clear as day what you were doing.” Litchi began to strut over to where Ragna was. Getting a closer look at him, something seemed familiar to her. It took her a moment before she recognized him from some terribly drawn wanted poster. “I was right, he is a very dangerous criminal.” Litchi thought before pulling out her staff and getting into a combat stance. “I can’t let you go around here doing as you please.” Ragna ruffled his hair with his right hand as he thought about what to do. It was a pain and he really didn’t want to but it appeared he had no choice. Ragna got his blade ready and prepared himself for a battle.

Litchi immediately rushed forward and let out a barrage of thrusts from her staff. She was surprised how easily her foe was able to swing around his massive sword to protect himself. Still Litchi was confident that her martial arts skills would be more than enough. Litchi stayed just out of range of Ragna’s attacks trying to poke at his defenses until she found an opening. Ragna tried to fire off some waves of darkness in an attempt to catch Litchi but she was able to skillfully dodge them. The two combatants were roughly equal and neither was able to gain a clear advantage over the other. Both of them wanted to wrap up the fight quickly and got a bit more reckless. Ragna swept his blade across the ground which Litchi avoided by pole-vaulting into the air. She tried to dropkick him which Ragna was able to block at the very last second. Out of nowhere he headbutted her. Then Ragna gave a strong punch right to her gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Litchi was doing a lot worse now as she was struggling to recover from the powerful blow. It was getting harder and harder for her to dodge and parry the onslaught of mighty sword slashes. Litchi knew that if things kept going like this she was going to lose. Despite her incredible agility it was clear to her that she couldn’t win using brute force. Litchi began forming a plan in her mind that would win her victory. Deciding it was the only choice, she tossed her staff right at him. Ragna easily sidestepped with a smug smirk on his face as he began rushing down. “You moron, now you don’t even have a weapon now.” Litchi gave a mischievous smile as she called her staff back. It suddenly changed direction and hit Ragna in the back of his head in just the right spot to knock him out.

Litchi strutted over to her defeated foe to make sure that he was down for the count. When she had confirmed it, she then gestured to a couple of male onlookers. “Would you mind carrying him to my clinic? I need to ‘treat him’ very quickly.” The guys nodded and began to drag Ragna to Litchi’s clinic. When they arrived, she had him placed in an empty bed and thanked the men for helping her. While she was thinking about what to do she heard her assistant Linhua enter the room.

“Who’s that guy?” Linhua curiously asked getting a bit of a bad vibe from him.

Litchi began to scowl as she answered her assistants question. “He is a rampaging beast that destroyed a section of Orient Town. It’s clear that it will be necessary to put him down.”

Linhua took a step back and nervously asked Litchi a question. “You’re not going to kill him are you?”

Litchi’s face returned to her normal disposition as she calmly explained. “Of course not, that would be a waste.” She then went around the room trying to find something. “Here it is!” Litchi pulled out a vial from a drawer as she approached the unconscious Ragna. “I made this back when I was under the tutelage of Professor Kokonoe. It should do the trick perfectly. Now Linhua I am going to need you to take off his shirt and restrain his arms and legs.” Linhua slowly nodded before going to carry out Litchi’s orders. When that was complete, she then began to force what was in the vial right down his throat. Right after it went down, Ragna regained consciousness and began to gag hard on the liquid. He stared with shock seeing that he was strapped down on a bed. Ragna tried to break free but it appeared that a lot of his strength had left him for some reason. He then noticed Litchi standing there as she began to calmly explain the situation to him. “At the moment you are just another aimless brute with no purpose and nothing to do but cause destruction. Luckily thanks to science you can be saved and put back on the right path.”

Ragna was confused as to what she meant but was distracted when he noticed the girl next to Litchi gasp. He momentarily wondered what she was reacting to until he suddenly began to feel it. A jet black spot appeared on his white hair and quickly began to spread until it had completely changed the color of his hair. That wasn’t the end of it as he could feel an odd tension in his hair as it rapidly grew out. Ragna was stunned as he watched his now pitch black hair getting longer and longer. He wondered how far it would go as it hit the bed, then the floor, and still trailed a little bit after that before finishing. Ragna immediately turned towards Litchi with a scowl.“What did you do to me you bitch!?”

Litchi simply responded by grabbing Ragna’s face with one hand, squishing his cheeks so they made a kissy face. She then used her other hand to move all over his face while carefully molding his features. His face became softer and also noticeably more angled. His jawline and nose became less noticeable with other features like his lip and cheekbones becoming more pronounced. “Now you are going to have to stay perfectly still for this part.” Litchi concentrated as she used her nimble and precise fingers to carefully shape Ragna’s eyes. His eyes were more slanted now and had a more feminine shape to them. The colors of his eyes shifted to a pinkish-purple color. What really worried him was that now his vision seemed to incredibly blurry as he struggled to see. Litchi smirked and pulled out a pair of red half-rimmed glasses just like hers. “You are going to need these from now on. By the way these glasses are special so you can’t take them off without my explicit permission.” She put them on Ragna’s face who was at least relieved that he could see again. With that done, Litchi squeezed his neck while pushing on his adam’s apple with her thumbs until it vanished. She gave a content smile as she pulled out a handmirror for Ragna to see what she had done. He was horrified to see that besides their hairstyles, they faces were identical. Litchi gleefully played with Ragna’s long silky hair as she teased him. “Don’t you feel so much better having such beautiful hair now? Of course you will probably be spending a ton of time maintaining it.”

Ragna began to say something when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. He instantly noticed that the voice that came out was Litchi’s and not his own. Litchi looked right at her assistant and gave her a command. “Why don’t you remove the bindings from him?” She could see that Linhua had a hesitant look on her face. “Don’t worry he is too weak right now to resist thanks to the serum.” Linhua reluctantly freed Ragna from his bonds and then quickly got out of the way. Ragna got up and immediately saw an opening for him to try to escape. However after getting only a couple of steps in, he then froze in place. Ragna felt a chill going across his upper body as it slowly started to change. Bit by bit he noticed things seemed to be looking a little larger. When he looked at Litchi he realized that he had shrunk down to her exact height. Litchi paused for a second before deciding to expedite the gradual process. She took hold of both of Ragna’s arms and began to gently massage them. Fat and muscle seemed to just melt away at her touch until his arms were left delicate and slim just like Litchi’s. She moved up to his shoulders to do the same until they had the exact same proportions as her own.

Litchi positioned her hands carefully near Ragna’s stomach so that she could do the next step just right. Ragna felt a sharp pain as Litchi forcibly pressed on his ribcage with Ragna’s waist beginning to collapse inwards like his body was made of malleable clay. Litchi gave an approving smirk as she looked at the nice but still incomplete hourglass figure that Ragna still had. She took on a sly smile as she readied herself for the next part of Ragna’s transformation. “I am going to warn you, after this you are going to be suffering from back pains for the rest of your life. You will eventually get used to it though.” Before Ragna could react, Litchi placed her hands on his bare chests and began rapidly rubbing them. At first he thought it was just the feelings of her hands but he began to notice an odd tingling sensation. It grew stronger and stronger until he could feel two buds on his chest. They slowly started to grow before eventually picking up pace and rapidly expanding. Ragna looked on in horror as a new pair of gigantic breasts ballooned out of his chest. Litchi finished groping his chest as she gave a proud nod looking at her work. Ragna immediately gave out a girlish shriek and desperately tried to cover them with his hands. His efforts were of course in vain with his petite hands looking even smaller in comparison to his new massive mammaries. Even after a couple moments of having them, he wasn’t sure how anyone could deal with having such large boobs. He couldn’t see past them, they bounced at the slightest movement, they were putting a strain on his back, and they were so sensitive especially to the cold air.

Linhua couldn’t help but go into a laughing fit at the pitiful and comical sight before her. “I have to say I was wrong, this is tons of fun! I can’t wait to see the rest of the process.”

Ragna’s face turned a bright red as he was overcome with both incredible embarrassment and a seething fury. “Turn me back now or you are going to pay a hell of a lot more than this!” Ragna shouted at Litchi not caring if it was coming out in her own voice.

Litchi couldn’t take Ragna seriously like this and rolled her eyes while shaking her head. She figured that he was getting far too riled up and it would be best for her to pacify him. Litchi suddenly interrupted Ragna’s yelling by striking him on the ass with her staff which caused him to yelp. “I don’t need to use the staff but this should make the process a bit quicker and smoother. I think it’s better this way since you are being a lot nosier than a patient should be.” Litchi explained with a playful smile as she continued to swing her staff carefully and in a precise rhythm. Each swing sent a wave throughout Ragna’s lower body gradually reshaping it. His skin took on a healthy glow as it became delicate and soft with no visible imperfections. Bones cracked and bent in all different ways as his pelvic bone structure was completely different now. Fat was starting to redistribute itself as a lot moved up to his hips. Ragna’s hips kept getting larger until they finished as a child bearing size. His new hourglass figure was finished giving him alluring curves.

Ragna’s legs were the next to be changed as they morphed into long, smooth legs that just couldn’t be ignored. His thighs were getting very thick to complete his pairs of sexy legs. In contrast, his feet were compressing until they were petite. Any roughness or dry skin was replaced with soft, moisturized skin. Ragna’s nails became perfectly shaped and filed with a clear coat of polish to protect the nails. Each time that Litchi struck Ragna’s ass with the staff it bounced back larger than before. He had hoped that as it got bigger and softer it would cushion the blow but that didn’t help at all. In fact it hurt more against his increasingly large and delicate rear. It got to the point that Ragna was tearfully pleading for Litchi to stop but she simply ignored it. The process continued until Ragna was now the owner of a large and seductive butt that would shake from even the smallest step. With that finished, Ragna was busy trying to recover and sooth himself from the blows. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice as his sex changed from male to female. Litchi smirked as she began writing down in her notes all that had occurred. She concluded it by saying that the first phase of the transformation was complete.

While Ragna was now physically Litchi, there was still more work to be done on her appearance. “Linhua I need you to take her to the wardrobe.” She asked which Linhua gleefully complied with. Ragna was too unused to his massively changed body to possibly put up any resistance to Linhua. Litchi followed the two to the closet as she opened it up and began searching through it. There were tons of cute cosplay clothes that she tended to unintentionally get. Trying to focus her attention elsewhere, she finally found an outfit that would fit the new Ragna. She took it out and then handed it to her assistant. “Linhua I need you to put these onto her.” Litchi then turned towards Ragna and gave her a serious glare. “Now I expect you to behave yourself and let yourself be dressed if you do not want any further punishment.” Ragna slowly nodded and complied with her demands. Right now she was feeling incredibly powerless and couldn’t put up a fight if she wanted to. Linhua smirked as she began to take off Ragna’s pants and boxers which were struggling to contain his hips and rear. She was just amazed that they hadn’t burst yet. Ragna began to blush a bright red as she looked down at her naked body. She tried to cover herself up as it really only hit her that she was now an attractive and very well endowed Asian woman.

“Alright, lift your arms up so I can get you dressed.” Linhua ordered with a sly smirk. Ragna did what she said and found a plain black bra being put on her. She wondered what the point was since it could barely contain her breasts and still showed off so much cleavage. After that was a pair of black string panties which left Ragna even more embarrassed. It was bad enough being transformed into a busty woman but even her underwear was erotic and left very little to the imagination. Next it was time for the main outfit that Litchi normally wore when working in the clinic. Linhua slipped on a white and red blouse onto her with long sleeves that drooped down to his waist. They even had lanterns hanging off of knots at the end of the sleeves. The collar had a yin-yang symbol on it. Ragna then had to step into a pair of white and gold stilettos with very tall heels. She couldn’t believe it could get even harder to keep her balance than before. Finally he was forced to put on a long red skirt with a yin-yang symbol sewn into it. What made it really bad to Ragna was that it had a large thigh gap so that her thighs were almost completely exposed.

Now that her copy was all dressed, Litchi grabbed Ragna by the arm and lead her over to the vanity. She then spent quite a while slowly and carefully containing all that hair. When she was done, Ragna’s hair was now done in a large and heavy Oriental bun. “What do you think? It’s looks very exotic now.” Litchi teased before pulling out an artificial copy of her pet miniature panda Lao Jiu. She then placed the panda in Ragna’s hair where it latched on tight with a stubborn refusal to let go no matter what. “While the serum did a perfect job turning you into a physical copy of me, that isn’t enough. This is all pointless if your mind doesn’t change as well. Luckily this panda is another one of my toys from my days with Sector Seven. It will slowly change your memories, thoughts, and personality.”

Just as she said that, Ragna could feel an attack on her mind thanks to the panda. She was being bombarded by all sorts of strange new memories. They stretched from childhood and slowly went up to being an adult and becoming a researcher for Sector Seven. Ragna could now vividly recall the memories of leaving Sector Seven and learning how to be a doctor. She remembered setting up this clinic with a woman who looked just like her. Many more memories were filling her mind up like buying a ton of outfits by accident that wouldn’t fit. Getting drunk and dressing up cute girls she found in all those outfits. Something deep in her mind was telling Ragna that this was all wrong. But she couldn’t deny how real this all felt and her other memories were getting cloudy as the artificial Lao Jiu was beginning to eat them up. With each passing moment it was getting harder for Ragna to deny this fabricated set of memories created for her.

It wasn’t just her memories that were being affected though. Her mannerisms and personality were being carefully changed in a precise manner. Ragna’s rough and coarse speaking mannerisms were being replaced with more professional and kindly ones. She could feel more personality traits being implanted in her mind to being shaping her into an exact copy of Litchi. Ragna was starting to become more compassionate and far more patient with a determined attitude to help as many people as possible. Acting like a caring mother to everyone around her was starting to become ingrained into her mind. Another trait put in Ragna’s mind was a new feeling of attachment to the culture that was found in Orient Town and a great sense of pride from it.

Litchi could tell that the artificial panda was making progress but that Ragna was still resisting a bit. She figured it would be best to do something early to make sure that the process went smoothly. Litchi walked over to Ragna and gripped her by the shoulder. “Listen to me, you are my twin sister Maochi. You are a doctor who works alongside me and our assistant Linhua in our clinic here in Orient Town.” While it made a strange amount of sense to Maochi, she still couldn’t fully accept her new identity. There was just something that she couldn’t explain that was blocking her from doing so. However Litchi figured it would be best to open up the clinic for the day and get Maochi used to her new life. It wasn’t long before their first patient for the day came in. He was an older man that was complaining about terrible back pains he had been having lately. Litchi then turned toward Maochi with a smile. “I think you should be able to handle this one.”

“Are you sure I can do this?” Maochi was still feeling strange and was unconvinced that she would be able to help some patient. It felt to her like this was her first patient ever for some reason.

Litchi gave her twin a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, you’re a highly intelligent person. Your skills in science and medicine will make this a cinch for you.”

Maochi then suddenly turned towards Linhua. “Alright Linhua why don’t you start doing the paperwork.” She was confused why she asked Linhua to do it but it felt oddly right. Litchi nodded to her assistant so she knew to follow the command. Maochi then examined the man carefully while massaging his lower back. With a close eye she searched for something that would help the man. When Maochi found it she expertly struck a pressure point on the man’s back to get his chi flowing in a certain way. The patient expressed how much better he was now before thanking the twins and leaving. Maochi couldn’t believe that she had actually managed to help the patient. After a second of thought she realized that she really must be a doctor at this clinic and Litchi’s twin sister. Maochi felt much better now that she truly accepted her new identity and became a complete copy of Litchi. Just then another patient entered the clinic and any remnants of resistance left deep within Maochi were starting to slowly fade away. Litchi couldn’t be more grateful to have more help around the clinic. It would help a lot of people in Orient Town and make things much easier on herself and Linhua. Litchi gave a soft smile as she enjoyed the fact that she now had a twin sister.

(2 Months Later)

It was an early morning as Maochi Faye Ling began to slowly wake up with a yawn, Her head was splitting and she could barely recall what had happened the previous night. All she could remember was that it had been quite fun and she had drank a lot of alcohol with her sister. Eventually she was able to recall a bit more as a certain memory came to mind.

Maochi was with her sister Litchi drinking when they heard someone enter. It was a young and cute NOL officer who said that her name was Noel. “Have either of you heard anything about the ‘Grim Reaper’ Ragna the Bloodedge?”

Both Maochi and Litchi shook their heads. “We haven’t heard of anyone named that.” Maochi said while continuing to drink some more. The two twins then stopped for a second and began to carefully examine Noel. She was fairly flat chested and lacking in a feminine figure but Noel was rather cute. They thought that with some nicer clothes than they could really show off how cute she was. Maochi and Litchi gave each other a look before approaching Noel on both sides.

“H-hey what are you doing?” Noel nerviously asked as the two woman got really close to her. They then grabbed hold of Noel and restrained her. “L-let go of me! I am a officer of the NOL” Her pleas were ignored though as they dragged her over to the wardrobe. They began sifting through the number of cute outfits that were far too small to possibly fit their well-endowed figures. It took them a bit but the drunken ladies were eventually able to make a choice and pick one out. Maochi and Litchi swiftly stripped Noel of her clothes so they could dress her in a cute maid outfit. They fawned over her for a bit before picking another new adorable outfit and continuing the process. “Stop! Wait…. is… that a Panda?” When Noel caught sight of the panda’s in the twins hair she was instantly entranced. She could feel of her resistance quickly ebbing away as all she focused on was the pandas.

The twin weren’t sure what happened but they didn’t mind how it turned out. From then on Noel didn’t complain as she was made to wear all sorts of cute dresses and skirts under the guidance of the two. Maochi and Litchi couldn’t be happier to find a use for all the small clothes and to have a dress up doll for a bit. They went on for hours until the two finally had enough fill of their fun. “Promise to come back and do this again.” The two asked Noel with smirks plastered on their faces. Noel slowly and silently nodded as she left in a lovely pink kimono they had put her in, completely forgetting about her uniform. Maochi and Litchi giggled as they watched the cute girl head off in a daze.

Maochi smiled as she recalled how fun of a night that was. Feeling a bit better, she began to get ready for the day. She headed to the shower and spent a very long time just trying to wash and take care of her crazy long hair. When Maochi was done she got dressed in her clinic uniform and expertly tied her into a bun like it was the most natural thing in the world. Now that she was all ready for the day she headed off to the clinic’s office. “Good morning Maochi.” Her identical twin sister Litchi greeted her as she entered. Maochi and Litchi spent some time chatting with each other and their cute assistant Linhua. They hadn’t had any patients yet and it was becoming clear that it was a slow day for the clinic.

The three waited around for a bit before Linhua decided to speak up. “You two can head out for a bit if you want. I should be able to handle things here today.” The twin sisters nodded as they were hoping for the chance to get some sparring done. Maochi and Litchi headed out to an isolated and quiet area that was perfect for their training. When they got there the twins exchanged a smile before getting ready. In perfect sync they changed their outfit in a single fluid movement. Maochi now had her long black hair tied into a ponytail affixed with her panda and a yin-yang symbol. Her white and gold stilettos had been replaced with red and white shoes with very high platform heels. Maochi wore a red and black blouse with gold trims that was cut to show her cleavage and shoulders. Her red skirt flowed down the back and trailed a bit along the ground but had only a little to cover the front. Her long legs were almost completely shown off in her battle attire. She placed one hand on her hip with the palm facing outward and took a moment to concentrate. Maochi called out to her staff and summoned it to her hand.

When they could tell that the other was ready, the twins began to spar. It was intense from the start as they switched between using their staffs and their martial arts skills. Maochi jumped onto her staff to avoid an attack from Litchi. She tried to get a couple hits in from atop her staff but Litchi was able to block them. Maochi leaped off her staff and used her control to fling it right at her twin sister. However she was able to fend it off by using her own controlled staff. The sparring didn’t last much longer as the sisters got in close to each other and engaged in hand to hand combat. It was a close match but Litchi was able to eventually get in a decisive blow as she lunged behind Maochi and blew her away with a strong punch. Maochi got up from the ground and strutted over to her sister with one hand on her hip and her feet kicking up to her knees. “You are doing a lot better than before Maochi.” Litchi praised her sister with a smile. She than got lost in thought as she reminscied on things. “It appears that the artificial Lao Jiu worked perfectly. Maochi’s mental state seems completely identical to mine, although she doesn’t have my full combat prowess just yet. What’s most important though was that she inherited my beauty, intelligence, and personality.” Litchi thought to herself before she and her twin returned to the clinic.

Not long after they got there were they greeted by Taokaka. “Can Tao have any meat buns?” Tao asked as she looked around for any food to eat. Tao didn’t seem to mind or care that there was two of Litchi now. All that mattered was she might get twice the food in that case.

Litchi turned towards Maochi to ask her something. “Would you mind feeding Tao? I think I am going to go take a shower.” Maochi nodded and the two split off to do what they needed.

A couple of minutes later, she had returned with a plate of meat buns in hand. “Now Tao if you are going to eat these, than you are going to have to stick around for some lessons.” One of Maochi’s and Litchi’s hobbies was teaching Tao even if she did never seem to remember anything.

Tao nodded while drooling at the thought of eating those meat buns. “Teach me miss booby lady!”


End file.
